El regalo perfecto
by DesconocidaLiteral
Summary: Ginny estaba de cumpleaños, y Bill sabía el regalo perfecto. Incesto-Lemón-Menor/Mayor/de Edad-No apto para sensibles.


**Aclaro:** Solo soy una persona con una mente muy pervertida que quiere plasmar sus visiones en historias.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de JK Rowling. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión

"**El Regalo Perfecto"**

Todo había salido de maravilla, la once familiar había resultado exquisita en las manos de la Señora Weasley, los regalos que había recibido la pequeña Ginny, y estaba rodeada de toda su numerosa familia. Nada podía salir mejor para la pequeña pelirroja que acababa de cumplir sus ansiados 14 años. Su madre y su padre con mucho esfuerzo le habían podido comprar una escoba nueva, no era tan buena, pero era mucho mejor que aquellas que tenían en casa. George y Fred le regalaron una buena bolsa de dulces de Honeydukes, Charlie le había regalado un peluche mediano de Dragón, mientras que Percy le había dado un buen libro de lectura según él, Harry y Ron le habían obsequiado un broche muy lindo para el cabello, por consejo de Hermione y la castaña le regaló Kit de maquillaje mágico.

Pero le faltaba un regalo, Bill le había deseado un feliz cumpleaños sin darle nada más. No es que ella pidiera cosas, pero siempre le daban algo, aunque fueran rosas cortadas por ellos mismos. Terminada la fiesta, algunos se fueron a dormir, y al ver que Bill se iba a acostar a su habitación le siguió despidiéndose de los demás. Apenas el pelirrojo entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta, ésta se volvía a abrir y cerrar.

Sonrió.

Sabía que era ella.

-Eh… Bill… yo-la chica trataba de explicar su extraño comportamiento. Su hermano mayor se puso delante de ella, y le acarició levemente la mejilla.

-A la media noche-le dijo-Ven a buscar tu regalo, te va a encantar.-le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. Ginny asintió feliz y salió de la habitación, mientras que el pelirrojo se dejó caer en su cama, provocando un leve rechín.

Suspiró.

Su hermanita al fin tenía 14 años. Bill tenía que admitir que su hermana le provocaba muchas cosas a pesar de ser menor, mucho menor que él. Y siempre había sido así, con su voz inocente, con su mirada tierna, su cuerpecito pequeño y en desarrollo. Con su dentadura perfecta, sus mohines caprichosos, todo. Todo de ella le encantaba, le gustaba, le fascinaba hasta el punto de la cordura y sin poder evitar soñar con ella. Pero ahora era peor, había cambiado, después de estar unos meses sin verla, y cuando vuelve aparecer, lo hace algo más alta, con su cintura levemente definida, con su trasero redondo y formado, haciendo que pareciera un delicioso durazno, y sus pequeños senos que parecían leves peritas en desarrollo, le estaban volviendo loco.

Y ya no aguantaba más, era el momento de poder darle el regalo perfecto a su hermana que no iba a olvidar nunca.

Por su parte Ginny se había cambiado de ropa, se había colocado una polera de los Chuddley Cannons, grande y algo gastada, que en algún momento le había pertenecido a Ron, le llegaba unos cinco a seis dedos del trasero, se había acostado y esperaba mientras que su amiga Hermione se durmiera. Habían pasado al menos diez minutos después de la media noche y cuando pudo escuchar los leves ronquidos de su amiga, se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación caminando en puntitas, y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, tenía muchas ganas de saber que era el regalo que le iba a dar su hermano mayor. Apenas llegó, deslizó el picaporte lentamente sin ejercer ruido, y entró, se giró para cerrar la puerta con la misma delicadeza que la abrió.

Bill apenas escuchó la puerta se giró a mirar y quedó paralizado. Ahí, delante de él estaba su hermanita ocupando una polera grande como pijama, dejando que viera sus piernas torneadas y suaves. Le estaba siendo muy difícil controlarse. Hizo un hechizo no-verbal, para que no se pudiera escuchar nada de lo que estaba pasando allí adentro.

-Bill-miró a su hermanita que se le había acercado, la polera se le deslizó mostrando un poco de su piel blanquecina y se la subió de nuevo ajustándola.

-Ven Ginny-le tomó la mano y ambos se sentaron en la cama.

-¿Cuál es el regalo?-preguntó ella ansiosa.

-Ginny, eres muy hermosa-dijo sin prestar atención a su pregunta y acarició levemente la mejilla de la pequeña pelirroja, y sin poder evitarlo ésta se sonrojó notablemente.-Verás Ginny, ¿Tú confías en mí?-ella asintió-Y supongo que sabes que lo que te daré, lo haré por tu bien ¿Cierto?-ella le miró dudosa, pero asintió de igual forma.- Supongo que hay muchos chicos detrás tuyos en Hogwarts ¿No?

-Algunos-confesó ella.

-Ginny-le llamó y acarició nuevamente su rostro.-Siendo tan hermosa, muchos trataran de sobrepasarse contigo ¿Lo sabes, no?

-Lo sé-dijo algo idiotizada por quedarse viendo los ojos de su hermano.

-Y ellos podrían robarte algo muy sagrado ¿Lo sabes?-ella asintió de nuevo, Bill pasó su mano por uno de los muslos de la chica, subiendo y bajando lentamente, y pudo ver como su hermana se estremecía ante su tacto-Yo no quiero que pase eso ¿Lo sabes?-ella volvió asentir. Bill pasó su mano por debajo de la polera y acarició una parte de su ropa interior. Se acercó lentamente a ella, sus rostros quedando a una leve distancia, podía sentir la respiración nerviosa de su hermanita pequeña.-Ginny-le llamó-Te voy a hacer mujer, antes de que alguien más lo haga a la fuerza-le susurró.-¿Quieres que te haga mujer?-pudo ver como Ginny asentía idiotizada aún sin dejar de mirar los profundos ojos azules de su hermano, y acortó las distancias besándola.

Al fin podía sentir los labios suaves de su hermana, los saboreó con ganas, la pequeña pelirroja trataba de seguirle el ritmo, y fue más lento acorde a ella, sin dejar de besarse, tomó a Ginny de la cintura, la alzó en volandas y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Adentró su lengua lentamente en la boca de su hermana, quién pegó un respingo al sentirla, y empezó a explorarla lentamente, sus manos se colaron por debajo de la polera y la deslizó por la espalda, sonrió al sentirla completamente desnuda, andaba sin sostén para muy morbo de él. Fue separándose lentamente, depositando húmedos besos en su cuello y en parte de su hombro, la chica se estremecía lentamente.

-Ginny-susurró besando su piel. Deslizó su polera hacia arriba, y sin sacársela, miró sus senos pequeños en crecimiento, con sus pezones rosados y erectos, besó el canal que estaba en medio de ellos, y sin esperar más saboreó uno de los pezones erectos de su hermana, dejándose llevar por la delicia y el sabor inocente de su piel, lo succionaba lentamente.

-Ahh…-gimió levemente Ginny, la sujetó con una de sus manos en la espalda y la otra apretaba el otro pezón de la chica-Ah…Bill…-gemía ella por lo bajo, llevándolo a la gloria, escuchar a su hermanita gemir era una música hermosa para él.

-Gime-dijo soltando el pezón y dándole una lamida-Gime fuerte, que nadie va a escuchar—su hermana le observó interrogante-Magia-dijo antes de volver a zambullirse en el pezón de su pequeña hermana. Lo succionaba, lo mordía, y lo volvió a succionar dejándole un leve chupón en él, y fue directo al otro pezón que esperaba la misma atención. Ya podía sentir su miembro duro y cómo el bóxer le molestaba de sobremanera, más aún con los leves gemidos de su hermana. Se separó de su pezón, no sin antes morderlo, a lo que Ginny protestó excitada. Miró a su hermanita, que le observaba sonrojada.

-¿Ya me hiciste mujer?-preguntó Ginny, a lo que Bill carcajeo. Su hermana era muy inocente y excitante, una mala combinación para los hombres.

-Falta-le dijo y después le dio un beso-Ahora necesito que me ayudes con algo ¿Puedes?-ella asintió.- Colócate en el suelo arrodillada-le dijo, a lo que Ginny se fue al centro de la habitación y se arrodilló. Bill se sacó sus pantalones, y su bóxer de forma desesperada, y apareció su miembro grande y erguido como una espada, y fue donde Ginny, quién no dejaba de observar su miembro grande.

-Es enorme-dijo la pelirroja, a pesar de que era la primera vez que estaba mirando un miembro.

-Gracias-dijo complacido-Ahora Ginny, necesito saber si le puedes dar un besito-dijo con ése tono comprensivo en su voz, a lo que la chica asintió, se dirigió a su miembro y besó la cabeza del pene. Bill gimió al sentir los labios suave de su hermanita besarle el miembro.-Verás está algo hinchado…

-Lo sé-dijo comprensiva Ginny-¿Y en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Necesito que lo chupes-dijo, ante la mirada interrogante de Ginny dijo-Cómo cuando saboreas un helado…-y sin poder terminar sintió la lengua de la pelirroja lamer su miembro, ahogó un gemido. Ginny lamía el miembro como si fuera una experta, de un momento a otro se metió lo que más pudo en su boca, como hasta la mitad, y empezaba un leve mete y saca, lo lamía, lo mordía levemente, y comenzaba a succionarlo rápidamente, para luego sacarlo, lamer la ranura de su miembro y succionar la cabeza, y volver a tragar lo más que podía su miembro.- Ohh…Ginny-la chica comenzaba a succionar más rápido, y sin poder evitarlo, y a la vez sentirlo, sujetó la cabeza de su hermana pequeña y se empezó a correr en su boca pequeña, la chica iba a hacer el amago de escupirlo-Trágatelo-le ordenó a lo que ella obedeció tragándose la leche de Bill, y a los segundos le cogió el sabor, después de haber se corrido Ginny seguía saboreando su miembro ahora flácido-Ginny-le llamó y ella alzó la vista aún con el miembro en la boca, lo que le causó gracia. Se concentró y dijo otro hechizo no verbal-_Erecto_-y su miembro volvió a posarse erguido como la espada que era en la boca de su hermanita.-Ahora hermanita, viene lo mejor-dijo Bill, tomó a Ginny en volandas y la acostó en el suelo, le abrió las piernas y pudo ver la ropa intima de su hermanita muy húmeda.-Has sido una niña mala-dijo Bill sonriendo-Estás muy húmeda-dijo sacándole la ropa interior, abrió bien sus piernas y fue a su intimidad, olió fascinado la pequeña vulva de su hermanita que olía a gloria, a placer, al paraíso.

Y le dio una lamida.

-¡Bill!-no prestó atención a la voz de reproche de su hermanita y siguió lamiendo sin parar, dejando degustar aquellos jugos vaginales exquisitos, adentró su lengua, y succionaba sin parar, encontró su pequeño clítoris, lo mordisqueo, lo saboreó, lo lamía sin parar mientras escuchaba a su hermana gemir sin inhibiciones-Bill…Bill…-empezó a llamarlo sin parar, metió uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de su hermana y empezó un mete y saca rápido-Bill…-gemía-Bill… Bill… ¡BILL!-gritó extasiada Ginny, dejando que más jugos vaginales se corrieran en su vulva, sin esperar nada más, abrió un poco sus labios vaginales, y dirigió su miembro a la entrada de su hermana pequeña. Apenas entró la cabeza, Ginny ya gemía de dolor, su vulva era pequeña y el miembro de Bill era monstruosamente grande-Bill, no, me molesta-decía ella algo desesperada por sentir como invadían su intimidad, Bill no le prestó atención y siguió introduciéndose levemente.-¡Bill! ¡No, no lo hagas!-decía ella incómoda.

-Tranquila Ginny… Ya verás que lo disfrutaras…-decía él tranquilo entrando poco a poco y logrando sentir la estrechez de la vulva de su hermana.

-¡Bill! ¡No, para, para! ¡Es incomodo! ¡BILL!-gritó ella desesperada.

-¡QUE TE CALLES, TE DICEN!-gritó enojado y la embistió de una, rompiendo muy fuerte el himen de la chica que gritó de dolor, y comenzó a llorar.

-Bill, no, ya no quiero…-decía entre sollozos.

-Si te hubieras callado, hubiera disfrutado más-dijo conteniendo las palabras enojado y la embistió de nuevo, a lo que su hermana nuevamente profirió un grito de dolor-Ahora vas a saber lo que es ser mujer-dijo y empezó un mete y saca de forma rápida, las lágrimas de su hermana bañaban todo su rostro, mientras pedía que la dejara, pero al contrario, más morbo le daba.

-Ah…-gimió contra su voluntad-Bill, no…no… no…-gemía la chica. Bill empezaba más rápido el mete y saca sin parar, el dolor ya se estaba disipando, y Ginny ya le estaba cogiendo el gusto-Ah… Bill… ¡No pares! ¡No pares!-se sentía en el cielo, sentir como el miembro gordo de su hermano entraba sin inhibiciones a su vulva húmeda con jugos vaginales y algo de sangre.

-¿Te gusta cierto?-preguntó al ver el rostro de placer de su hermana.-¿Te gusta?-a lo que Ginny solo gimió, perdiendo el control, la abofeteó-¡Contesta maldita sea!.y empezaba a embestirla más fuerte.

-¡SÍ! ¡SÍ, ME GUSTA!-gritó la pelirroja.

-Eres una zorra ¿Lo sabías?-y seguía embistiéndola fuertemente, dejándose deleitar por la estrechez del coño de su hermana-Sí, eres mi zorra… Mí zorra, mía-decía.-¿Qué eres?-le preguntó manoseándole los senos-¡Responde!-le gritó.

-¡Soy tu zorra! ¡Tú zorra!-gimió entre asustada y llena de placer.

-Eso, mi zorra. Nada de andar comiéndole las pollas otro eh! Nada de pasarle a tu coño a otro, porque éste coño…-empezó a embestirla más fuerte-… ¡ES MÍO!-gritó mientras llegaba al clímax junto con su hermana quién gimió de placer y la corrida fenomenal que sucedía en su interior, Bill salió de ella y se dirigió al rostro de su hermana dejando que las últimas corridas cayeran sobre su rostro de niña.

Respiró agitado, y fue recuperando su respiración normal, mientras veía como Ginny hacía lo mismo, con su vulva llena de semen mezclada con sangre, mostrando sus senos con la polera arriba y su rostro de niña lleno de semen.

Ginny se lamió el labio inferior saboreando el semen que había en él. Si algo sabía Ginevra Weasley es que había recibido el mejor regalo de su vida y sabía que se volvería a repetir muchas veces más.

* * *

_Seguramente habrán leído la historia bajo el nombre de DeliriosApasionados, soy la misma guapa ¿Vale? Las explicaciones están en mi Profile. Besos ricuras!_


End file.
